Actividad KiriKami
by Monedita123
Summary: 7 Drabbles/One-shots dedicados a la actividad KiriKami de Facebook.
1. Día 1: Cita

Ninguno comprendía cómo es que habían acabado en esa situación, pero ahí estaban.

Ambos, una noche cualquiera, sentados en el banco de un parque en el que al frente se podía contemplar un inmenso lago lleno de patos.

Se suponía que habían quedado con Bakugou, Sero y Ashido para que los cinco fuesen aquella noche a darle pan a los patos (porque hacerlo de día era demasiado mainstream), pero les habían dado plantón.

Ninguno de sus amigos se había presentado en el sitio indicado y solo ellos dos estaban.

—Que Bakugou nos haya dejado plantados no me extraña, pero... —comentó Kaminari mientras observaba como, al parecer, habían dos patos apareándose a lo lejos—, ¡no esperaba que Ashido y Sero también nos hicieran esto! —se quejó mirando a su amigo pelirrojo que parecía un tanto nervioso.

—Bueno... —respondió Kirishima tratando de ocultar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir—. ¡Seguro que les ha pasado algo y no han podido venir! —exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, donde Ashido y Sero...

—¡¿Creéis que le esté yendo bien a Kirishima?! —preguntó la alegre chica mientras buscaba una película para ver.

—Me importa una mierda —comentó Bakugou mientras se tumbaba en la cama y cruzaba las piernas.

—¿Habrá sido buena idea dejarles solos? —añadió Sero cerrando la puerta del cuarto de la joven mientras se acercaba con dos grandes boles llenos de palomitas.

Los tres conocían a la perfección cuáles eran los sentimientos de Eijirou por Denki, así que cuando Kaminari dio la idea de salir los cinco por la noche a alimentar patos, optaron por decir que sí pero luego dejarle plantado. Sabían perfectamente que Kirishima asistiría, así que ese sería un buen momento para que el pelirrojo se quedase a solas con la persona que le gustaba y, lo más probable, que aquello fuese considerado algo como una " _cita_ ".

 **[...]**

El silencio que se había formado estaba poniendo bastante nervioso a Eijirou. Ninguno sabía qué hacer a parte de mirar cómo los patos nadaban, dormían y fornicaban.

—Bueno... —suspiró Kaminari mientras abría la bolsa en la que tenía el pan para alimentar a los patos—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —inquirió dirigiéndole una inocente mirada para luego meterse un trozo de pan a la boca.

Kirishima no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel gesto y comenzó a dudar de todas las posibles respuestas.

Cuando estaban todos juntos, era mucho más fácil no ponerse nervioso cada vez que Denki le sonreía, pero estando a solas, sin ninguna persona alrededor, de noche, sentados en un banco del parque y mirándose el uno al otro... eso era demasiado para su puro corazón.

—¿Darles... pan? —sugirió el pelirrojo lo que se suponía que habían venido a hacer mientras sonreía aún con nerviosismo.

—Kirishima —dijo el rubio después de tragar lo que antes estaba comiendo—, ¿no estás un poco nervioso? —inquirió moviendo levemente su cabeza en señal de duda mientras analizaba con la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió con otra sonrisa dejando ver claramente que sí estaba nervioso.

—¿No estás un poco rojo? —añadió aquel chico eléctrico mientras se iba acercando cada vez más hacia Eijirou.

Kirishima estaba en peligro. En cualquier momento perdería la cordura y realizaría lo que deseaba hacer en aquellos momentos; básicamente, abalanzarse encima de Kaminari y abrazarle a más no poder.

—Cuack cuack —al parecer, el ruido un pato les interrumpió.

Aquel animal había salido del lago y estaba a un metro de ellos. Les miraba con extrañeza y cada vez se iba acercando más.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Denki sonriendo y abriendo la bolsa en la que tenía el alimento—. ¿Quieres pan, amigui...

Pero Kaminari no pudo terminar de hablar ya que aquel pato le dio un picotazo en la mano, haciéndole soltar la bolsa para luego cogerla con su pico y largarse rápidamente de ahí.

 _"Jódete humano."_

—¡Desagradecido! —gritó Denki con enfado, ya que un pato le había robado pan, mientras se frotaba su mano adolorida.

La estúpida situación hizo que Kirishima se olvidase por completo de los nervios que tenía y sonriera.

—Sabes que si se enteran los demás, van a hacer incluso memes de esto, ¿no? —rio el pelirrojo alterando aún más a Kaminari.

Pudo imaginarse a la perfección los memes que Jirou era capaz de hacer y cómo se estaría riendo de ello durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero no tienen por qué enterarse! —se quejó al ver cómo su amigo pelirrojo no dejaba de mostrarle sus puntiagudos dientes dándole a entender sus no tan buenas intenciones.

—Bueno... —murmuró Kirishima pensando algo en lo que usar a su favor—. ¡Ya sé! —exclamó con una sonrisa, levantándose y acercándose hacia Kaminari para agarrarle de la mano y tirar de él—. ¡Vamos a cenar! —añadió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Denki, por unos segundos también sonrió al escuchar la palabra "cena". Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Eijirou aclaró que, obviamente, él tenía que pagar.

—¡No es justo! —siguió quejándose mientras era arrastrado por aquel alegre pelirrojo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír también al hallarse en una situación tan divertida.

Que esa noche los dos hubiesen disfrutado de una rica cena llena de calorías de hamburguesas era algo que nunca olvidarían. Sobre todo el bolsillo de Kaminari; ambos tuvieron demasiado apetito y todo se excedió bastante de precio.

 **[...]**

Al día siguiente...

—¡Kirishima! —se quejó cierto rubio mientras se acercaba con su teléfono hacia su amigo pelirrojo y le mostraba la pantalla en la que se veía un meme de los antiguos.

—No pude evitarlo —respondió dedicándole una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus puntiagudos dientes y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Kaminari se detuvo por unos segundos e inconscientemente sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder. Se había sonrojado y no entendía el porqué.

—¡Pues al parecer sí les ha ido bien! —exclamó Ashido con alegría.

—¡Pffft! —trataba Jirou de aguantar la risa después de haber subido al grupo de Facebook unos cuantos memes más.

Pues sí les había ido bien.

 **[...]**


	2. Día 2: Compromiso

Si dijeran que no estaban nerviosos, estarían mintiendo.

Kirishima llevaba mucho tiempo esperando el momento indicado para comprometerse. Él y Kaminari llevaban juntos varios años y sabían a la perfección que lo que sentían era amor de verdad. Por eso, el pelirrojo decidió invitarle a cenar en un restaurante lujoso y famoso por hacer unas hamburguesas deliciosas (esta vez le iban a ser infieles al McDonald's). Lo tenía todo preparado; había comprado un anillo perfecto y había ensayado muchas veces lo que diría para pedirle la mano en matrimonio.

Y ahí estaba. Sentado en una mesa de dicho restaurante, esperando a que su pareja viniera y sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Después de todo, era la primera vez que tenían una cita en un lugar lujoso; siempre solían ir a por helados o al confiable McDonald's.

Comenzó a sentir cómo le sudaban las manos y la atmósfera parecía estar más caliente de lo normal. Definitivamente, aunque sabía que Denki no dudaría en corresponderle, estaba demasiado nervioso. ¿Y si cometía algún error? ¿Y si se trababa la lengua al hablar y hacía el ridículo?

Suspiró tratando de calmarse y a los pocos minutos pudo ver cómo aquel rubio entraba al restaurante y comenzaba a buscarle con la mirada hasta hallarle.

—¡Kirishima! —saludó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba su acompañante—. ¡Perdón por llegar tarde, es que estuve comprando un...

Pero Denki se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía.

—¿Comprando un...? —inquirió el pelirrojo ladeando su cabeza en señal de duda.

Los nervios de Kirishima habían desaparecido por completo ante la alegre llegada de su pareja.

—¡Nada! —exclamó el rubio comenzando a sentirse un poco nervioso—. ¡Mejor hay que pedir! —añadió sonriendo y abriendo la carta para ordenar sus deliciosas hamburguesas.

Eijirou sonrió también ante aquel gesto y le dio la razón.

Conforme disfrutaban de la cena mientras conversaban, se habían olvidado por completo de aquella sensación de nerviosismo que ambos tenían en un principio.

Entre risas, bromas y cumplidos bastante cursis, terminaron de cenar y llegó el momento que ambos estaban esperando.

Kirishima suspiró tratando de calmar nuevamente los malditos nervios que habían regresado a él.

Decidido, se levantó y miró fijamente a Kaminari. Le pareció extraño el hecho de que el rubio también se hubiese levantado, pero luego entró en razón y supuso que él ya sabía a qué se debía todo.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y se dispuso a arrodillarse delante de su prometido, sacar la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo y ofrecérselo mientras exclamaba lo que tantos nervios le había producido antes.

—¡Cásate conmigo!

Ambos abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho al mismo tiempo... sobre todo por la situación en la que estaban.

Kaminari también llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en pedirle matrimonio a Kirishima, así que cuando este le ofreció ir a cenar a un sitio lujoso, pensó que era el momento perfecto. A último momento, compró un anillo algo barato (lo que cuenta es la intención) y se dispuso a ir a dicha cena.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba era que ambos se pidieran matrimonio a la vez; sobre todo que justo hubiesen exclamado las mismas palabras, que se hubiesen posicionado de la misma manera y que justo, al parecer, hubiesen comprado el anillo en la misma tienda.

—¡Pffft! —se reía Jirou a lo lejos, la cual se había percatado de la situación ya que justo estaba en una cita con Yaoyorozu en aquel lugar.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse a más no poder.

Arrodillados frente a frente mostrándose la cajita con anillo mutuamente y mientras las demás personas del restaurante comenzaban murmullos y a mirarles de manera extraña.

Definitivamente, nunca olvidarían esa noche. No solo porque se comprometieron al mismo tiempo y se sintieron demasiado felices, sino también porque fue algo demasiado vergonzoso y que quedaría en la memoria de muchas personas; sobre todo en la de Jirou, que luego hizo más memes al respecto.

 **[...]**


	3. Día 3: Bebés

Bakugou tenía un serio problema. Uno más complicado del que esperaba y que, a la vez, le ponía más histérico de lo normal.

¿El motivo? Kirishima y Kaminari se habían convertido en bebés.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Lo más horrible de todo era que tenía que cuidarlos porque el efecto de ser bebés dudaría un solo día, así que ya que él era uno de los más cercanos a esos chicos (cabe decir que Ashido y Sero se inventaron una excusa barata para librarse de aquello), pues le tocaba cuidar a los problemáticos enanos que, al parecer, tenían tendencias suicidas.

—¡BAJA DE AHÍ, MIERDA! —gritaba aquel rubio amargado mientras veía como Kaminari se había subido a su armario y, en cualquier momento, haría el intento de volar.

Los tres estaban en la habitación de Katsuki y ahí se quedarían hasta que el efecto de ser bebés hubiera terminado.

La pregunta era, ¿y de quién fue la culpa que ambos terminasen así? Pues de Kaminari.

Resulta que por la calle había un tipo extraño que convertía a la gente en bebés por un día, con su quirk, por solamente 1000 yenes. Obviamente a Denki eso le llamó la atención y, por algún motivo, Bakugou terminó arrastrando a dos enanos de regreso a U.A.

—¡NO COMAS COSAS DEL SUELO, BASTARDO! —gritó nuevamente al observar cómo Kirishima había encontrado una cosa negra en el suelo y se la había metido a la boca.

—¡Ahí voy! —exclamaba cierto bebé rubio mientras se tiraba del armario hacia la cama de Katsuki.

Al parecer, esas eran unas de las pocas palabras que Denki podía pronunciar correctamente.

—¡JODER, QUEDAROS QUIETOS! —Bakugou se desesperaba demasiado; su paciencia tenía un límite.

—¡Kaminadi, Kaminadi! —llamó el pelirrojo mientras se subía, a saber cómo, a la cama del rubio explosivo—. ¡Mi'a e'to! _(¡Mira esto!)_ —siguió mientras se metía la mano por detrás en los pañales y rebuscaba cierta cosa—. ¡Caca! —añadió con una sonrisa mostrando su mano abierta en la que se podía contemplar un trocito duro de mierda.

—¡Caca! —respondió Denki con otra sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia su amigo.

—¡PUTOS CERDOS! —gritó Katsuki al comenzar a sentir el olor que procedía del culo de Eijirou.

Y a los pocos segundos el olor empezó a proceder también del culo de Denki.

¿Qué significaba? Que a Bakugou le tocaba cambiar pañales.

—Cuando regreséis a la normalidad os mataré… —maldecía Katsuki mientras apretaba los dientes y tumbaba a ambos bebés para desnudarlos y cambiarles.

—¡Ama'ga'o, ama'ga'o! _(¡Amargado, amargado!)_ —reía Denki mientras señalaba a Bakugou y este hacía el esfuerzo de retener sus ganas de matar a ambos críos.

De alguna manera, Katsuki había conseguido quitarles los pañales y ahora ambos estaban desnudos mientras daban vueltas por la cama del chico explosivo manchando todo de mierda. Bakugou no soportaría más tiempo así.

—¡Kidichima! —llamó Kaminari posicionándose casi encima del otro bebé para mostrar con claridad cierta cosa—. ¡Elefa'te! _(¡Elefante!)_ —exclamó enseñando su pequeño pito y tropezando para caer completamente encima de Eijirou.

A Katsuki todo se le estaba haciendo demasiado complicado.

Intentaba controlarse… lo intentaba. Pero no se le ocurría nada para que los jodidos enanos se estuvieran quietos, así que trató de pensar algo. Lo que sea. Tan solo una cosa que les hiciera tranquilizarse…

 _"El agua de mierda."_

Y así fue como cogió a ambos pequeños de una pierna, se dirigió hacia el baño, llenó la bañera y tiró dentro a los enanos, los cuales cayeron justo uno encima del otro.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación sería algo que ninguno de los tres olvidaría.

Al parecer, el efecto del quirk se iba en un día o... si eras mojado con cualquier líquido. Y así fue.

Kaminari y Kirishima habían regresado a su estado normal de adolescentes hormonados y ahora, ambos desnudos, Denki se hallaba encima de Eijirou… frente a frente.

El cómo sus rostros se enrojecieron en apenas segundos no tuvo precio. Aquello fue demasiado vergonzoso para ambos jóvenes.

Kaminari se separó en seguida y le dio la espalda mientras Kirishima hacía exactamente lo mismo, en aquella bañera, totalmente avergonzados y sonrojados a más no poder.

 _"¡La tiene más grande!"_ Pensaba el rubio eléctrico tratando de calmar su nerviosismo.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que les esperaba algo peor. Bakugou estaba crujiéndose el cuello y las manos mientras sonreía con enfado.

—¡¿ESTÁIS LISTOS PARA MORIR, BASTARDOS?! —gritó activando su quirk y, sin dudarlo, yendo con intenciones asesinas a por sus buenos amigos.

Y esto terminó con muchas explosiones y con un silencio incómodo cada vez que Kirishima y Kaminari estaban a solas, ya que recordaban lo acontecido y se avergonzaban.

 **[...]**


	4. Día 4: Beso

Kirishima quería hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Le urgía.

Porque a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo saliendo con Kaminari, todavía no se habían besado. Básicamente era como si su relación ni siquiera hubiera cambiado ya que seguían hablándose como de costumbre y saliendo a sitios a los que iban siempre mucho antes de ser pareja… Y eso era algo que a Eijirou comenzaba a preocuparle un poco. Él deseaba algo más.

—Oye, Kaminari —comenzó mientras ponía pausa al videojuego que ambos estaban jugando.

Ambos estaban en la habitación del rubio pasando el rato, como casi siempre hacían.

—¡Iba a ganarte! —se quejó Denki al ver que su pelirrojo había puesto pausa en el momento menos oportuno.

—Sabes… —comenzó un tanto nervioso mientras pasaba su mano derecha por detrás de su cuello.

Kaminari le miró extrañado por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo. El joven rubio no comprendía qué era lo que quería.

—¡Bueno, no es nada, sigamos! —exclamó olvidándose por completo de la idea al darse cuenta de que tal vez no funcionaría o que Denki quizás no quisiera hacerlo.

—¡Eh, eso es trampa! —se quejó Kaminari al ver que Kirishima había retomado el juego cuando menos se lo esperaba y había aprovechado para sacarle cierta ventaja.

Aún así, Denki seguía pensando en lo que fuese que Eijirou quería decirle. Aquel pelirrojo había actuado con cierto nerviosismo y eso debía de tener un significado, pero a saber cuál era.

Pasaron la tarde como normalmente hacían y llegó la hora de la cena.

Misteriosamente, las chicas habían conseguido varios kilos de costillas y decidieron compartirlos entre todos utilizando a Todoroki para la cocina y mandando a varios chicos a comprar verduras y preparar una deliciosa salsa barbacoa. Cabe decir que a Kirishima se le caía la baba de tan solo ver toda esa acumulación de carne. Las jugosas costillas recién hechas y con su rica salsa barbacoa…

—¡¿De ver podemos...?! —inquirió con una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus afilados dientes y secándose la baba que se le caía.

—¡Adelante! —exclamó Ochako al ver cómo casi toda la clase estaba ansiosa por comer.

Y así fue. Tragaron como cerdos y gozaron del exquisito sabor de la jugosa carne mientras conversaban alegremente (menos Bakugou, ese solo desgarraba la carne con rabia) y reían contando chistes malos y hablando del día en general.

Todo era bonito hasta que los no sé cuántos kilos de costillas se acabaron. Los platos sucios daban la señal de que habría, sí o sí, alguien que tendría que recogerlos y lavarlos.

Las chicas dieron gracias por la comida, se levantaron y se largaron sin dudarlo, dejando que los chicos tuvieran que encargarse de limpiar todo; después de todo, ellas habían traído la carne.

Pero obviamente no tenían pensado contribuir todos. Si alguien iba a tener que lavar, lo decidirían a suerte.

—¡De acuerdo, que cada uno saque un papel! —informó Iida, el cual tenía ya una cajita en mano llena de papeles de los que uno de ellos tenía escrito " _Lavas tú_ ".

Porque nadie quería ponerse a lavar platos de noche y todos deseaban irse a dormir o ver alguna película en grupo.

Y, como era de esperar, Kaminari fue el que sacó el papelito perdedor, haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros se alegrasen por no tener que lavar y se retiraran con una sonrisa.

—¡Kaminari-kun, queda en tus manos! —dijo Iida ajustándose sus gafas y despidiéndose junto al resto, dejando a un cabizbajo rubio mirando su triste papelito.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó cerrando los ojos frustrado al saber que tendría que lavar todo; y, de hecho, eran muchos platos.

Todos se habían ido dejándole solo.  
Todos menos Kirishima.

—¿Eh…? —dudó al levantar la mirada y ver cómo Eijirou estaba empezando a recoger los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

—¿No vas a ayudarme? —inquirió el pelirrojo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¡Kirishimaaa! —exclamó con ciertas lágrimas de felicidad acercándose hacia Eijirou para abalanzarse encima suyo.

¿El resultado? Unos cuantos platos rotos en el suelo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Aquel pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que había hecho Kaminari. Todavía le costaba creérselo; no se lo esperaba.

Porque Denki, al tirársele encima, se había posicionado encima de él y, en ese mismo instante, le estaba besando.

Pudo sentir la calidez de sus labios y como, al parecer, esa había sido su manera de agradecerle.

—Tenías un poco de salsa barbacoa —se excusó aquel rubio con una sonrisa después de separarse.

Su rostro ardía. Kirishima se había ruborizado ante tal acto, pero, al ver la risa de su pareja, no dudó en sonreír también para pasar su mano derecha por la nuca del rubio y acercarse a él, devolviéndole así aquel roce de labios que antes le había proporcionado y pillándole desprevenido.

Kaminari no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello. Eijirou le volvió a sonreír cerrando los ojos y mostrándole sus dientes puntiagudos, haciendo que Denki ocultarse su rostro en el pecho de su pareja mientras, sin poder evitarlo, también sonreía.

—Qué bien lavan los platos —murmuraba para sí cierto Todoroki, el cual se hallaba grabando en un rincón aquella escena para luego subirlo a YouTube.

Y así fue como ambos jóvenes, al día siguiente, fueron el tema de conversación.

 **[...]**


	5. Día 5: Vestimenta femenina

Las chicas tenían algo planeado. Por ahí dicen que la venganza era algo que se sirve en plato frío y eso tenían pensado hacer. Cansadas de que Mineta siempre les hiciera el lío con alguna de sus perversiones, decidieron que era hora de revertir los papeles.

Oh, sí. Eso iban a hacer.

Yaoyorozu se encargaría de preparar la vestimenta y las demás contribuirían con buenas ideas. Solamente tenían que esperar a que llegase el día del festival cultural.

—¿Qué crees qué haremos esta vez? —inquirió Kaminari con una sonrisa girándose para ver a su pelirrojo.

—Ni idea, pero mi opción de Caperucita Roja sigue en pie —respondió devolviéndole dicha sonrisa y avergonzado un poco a aquel rubio.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Iida haciendo que todos guardasen silencio—. ¡Es hora de decidir lo que haremos esta vez en el festival cultural! El año pasado no nos fue demasiado bien… —agregó teniendo ciertos flashbacks un poco deprimentes donde una princesa amargada y un caballo navajero aparecían en su mente—, ¡pero sé que esta vez haremos algo genial!

—¡Un café de sirvientas! —sugirió Mineta eufórico y sin rendirse hasta conseguir que aceptasen su petición.

Y esta vez, así iba a ser.

—¡Estamos de acuerdo! —exclamaron todas las chicas; se les veía sospechosamente entusiasmadas.

—¡¿En serio?! —el chico de las bolas moradas todavía no se lo creía.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Yaoyorozu con una cálida sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿todos estamos de acuerdo?

El resto de alumnos intercambiaron ilusionadas miradas. Por fin el sueño de muchos de hacer un café de sirvientas se iba a cumplir.

—¡Sí! —respondieron casi todos con alegría.

 **[...]**

Y así, el día del festival cultural llegó.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —se quejaba cierto rubio eléctrico al ver cierta ropa.

—¡La vestimenta de los chicos! —respondió Ochako mientras ayudaba a Tsuyu a ajustarse la corbata.

—¡Esto no estaba en el acuerdo! —reclamó Mineta al ver un vestido de sirvienta tamaño enano; perfecto para él.

—¿Que no querías un café de sirvientas? —inquirió Jirou con un tono de burla mientras se ajustaba las mangas del traje que llevaba puesto—. Pues aquí está tu café de sirvientas —prosiguió tratando de controlar la risa al ver cómo los chicos estaban atónitos al observar lo que debían ponerse.

—¡Se supone que vosotras teníais que vestiros de sirvientas! —siguió quejándose Minoru.

—Mineta-chan, no especificaste —respondió Tsuyu.

Las seis chicas de la clase llevaban un traje negro elegante con corbata roja y tenían el cabello recogido.  
Cabe decir que le habían robado la heterosexualidad a muchas chicas de U.A. que pasaban por aquel café.

Y los chicos…  
Pues lo chicos estaban obligados a ponerse la típica vestimenta de sirvienta. Esos vestidos blancos y negros con bordeados y que, encima, eran bastante cortos.

—Nos han hecho el lío… —comentó Kirishima cerrando los ojos y apretando su puño derecho con frustración al saber que tenía que ponerse algo poco varonil.

—¡NO PIENSO PONERME DE NUEVO UNA MIERDA ASÍ! —gritaba cierto chico explosivo.

Pero no podían seguir negándose. Estaban obligados a participar.

 **[...]**

—¡Pffft! —reía Jirou al observar a todos los chicos con vestidos y arreglos blancos y negros en el cabello.

—¡Estáis preciosas! —comentó Uraraka con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer esto… —murmuró Eijirou; aquello iba en contra de su orgullo varonil.

—¡Bien, chicos! ¡Esforcémonos! —animó Iida con ilusión por hacer de esto un gran festival cultural.

Cabe decir que le habían puesto una peluca con dos trenzas del color de su cabello.

—¡¿De verdad vamos a tener que atender a los clientes así?! —seguía quejándose Kaminari mientras hacía el vano intento de bajar un poco más la falda debido a lo corta que era.

—¡Sí! ¡Mucha suerte! —rio Ashido dejando a los pobres hombres totalmente avergonzados (a excepción de alguno que otro como Todoroki que parecía no importarle en absoluto vestir una faldita negra y adorable).

Y entonces comenzaron a llegar los clientes.

Midoriya, avergonzado, atendió a todos con amabilidad; Bakugou, por otro lado, se negaba a tratar bien a los que se suponían que eran sus "amos" y terminó explotando muchas cosas; Mineta se sentía sucio; Todoroki atendió a todos con su cara de póker, y un largo etcétera que no se mencionará.

Mientras tanto, Kirishima no había podido quitarle el ojo de encima a Kaminari; sobre todo cuando aquel rubio todo el rato se quejaba de lo corta que era la falda y la intentaba bajar.

Porque Eijirou no podía dejar de mirar esas piernas… y Denki estaba comenzando a darse cuenta.

—¡Muy bien chicos, hemos terminado! —informó Momo con alegría.

El café que hicieron había tenido una buena recepción; sobre todo cuando empezó a correr la voz de que los chicos iban vestidos de sirvientas y las chicas de mayordomos.

No tardaron en recoger y limpiar entre todos para finalizar el buen día (más o menos) que habían tenido, pero, como siempre, había dos alumnos que iban tardando y que estaban aún en la clase.

—¡Os esperamos afuera! —exclamó Ashido despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Kirishima y Kaminari tenían que terminar de limpiar unas cuantas cosas porque habían perdido en cierta apuesta.

—¡Ya quiero quitarme esto! —se seguía quejando Denki mientras se sentaba en el suelo agotado por todo lo que había sucedido aquel día.

—¡Ya falta poco! —animó Eijirou con una sonrisa haciendo el vano intento de que aquel rubio no se diera cuenta que estaba mirándole de reojo.

—Oye, Kirishima —comentó aquel chico eléctrico haciendo que el pelirrojo se detuviera y tragase saliva—. ¿Quieres ver? —inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras alzaba levemente la falda del uniforme de sirvienta.

Al parecer, Kaminari pudo leerle la mente.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? —dudó Eijirou evadiendo su mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Eh, no vayas a negarlo ahora! —se quejó aquel rubio—. Estuviste mirándome todo el rato —añadió frunciendo el ceño levemente y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Kirishima para luego girarse y mirar a Denki con decisión ya que aceptar la verdad era de hombres—. ¡Quiero ver debajo de tu falda…

Pero justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar claramente lo que dijo Eijirou.

—¡Pffft! —Kyouka no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara que habían pues ambos chicos—. Vosotros a lo vuestro… haced como si no estoy —agregó mientras volvía a tratar de controlar su risa y se dirigía hacia el asiento de Momo (al parecer se había olvidado una cosa y Jirou le había dicho que ella se lo traería).

Ambos jóvenes estaban demasiado avergonzados y, básicamente, así finalizó su bonito día.

 **[...]**


	6. Día 6: Baile

Quizás no tuvieron que haber aceptado la propuesta de Hagakure.

Porque ahora, sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos se hallaban en la sala de espera de un local en el que se estaba celebrando un concurso de baile. Sentados, con la mirada perdida y sin saber exactamente qué harían cuando llegase su turno.

Aquella joven había estado repartiendo folletos a toda la clase invitándoles a participar en cierto concurso e insistiendo demasiado.

Kirishima y Kaminari pensaron que sería divertido intentarlo, pero obviamente no estaban a la altura de profesionales en lo que al baile respecta; ni siquiera les llegaban a la suela de los zapatos.

No había marcha atrás una vez que te inscribías.  
Al principio estaban ilusionados, pero conforme entró la primera pareja de baile y vieron sus ejemplares movimientos, supieron enseguida que aquella competencia era algo un poco más serio.

—¿Nos retiramos? —sugirió Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Tenemos que afrontarlo! —respondió Eijirou negándose a abandonar y apretando un puño con optimismo.

Pero los dos sabían que si pisaban la pista de baile, solamente harían el ridículo.

—Oye… —llamó Denki atónito al ver quién era parte de la siguiente pareja—. ¿Ese no es Bakugou? —inquirió señalando al sujeto amargado que acababa de entrar a la pista de baile.

—¿Y su acompañante no es…? —agregó Kirishima igual de sorprendido al ver a la persona que iba junto a Katsuki.

Lo peor de todo era que se habían lucido. La pareja Bakugou había hecho un baile ejemplar con unos movimientos extraordinarios. Era como si hubiesen estado practicando toda la vida.

—¡A continuación, Kirishima Eijirou y Kaminari Denki! —anunció la mujer encargada de presentar el concurso.

Ambos jóvenes tragaron saliva; estaban jodidos.

Se levantaron y el pelirrojo sostuvo la mano de su pareja. Con decisión, se dirigieron hacia la pista en la que tendrían que lucir sus mejores movimientos y, al menos, tratar de no hacer el ridículo.

Pero lamentablemente lo hicieron. Los nervios habían podido con ambos y lo único que pudieron hacer era tropezar todo el rato y fallar.

—Mira el lado positivo —trató de animar Kirishima con una sonrisa a la salida después de haber sido eliminados enseguida.

—¡Hicimos el ridículo! —se quejó Kaminari recordando lo bochornoso que había sido todo y las burlas del público.

—Pero lo hicimos juntos —se rio aquel pelirrojo mostrándole sus afilados dientes y haciendo que su rubio no pudiera evitar sonrojarse para luego también sonreír.

No importaba que hicieran el ridículo.  
Después de todo, estaban juntos en ello.

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **Queda a vuestra imaginación quién era la pareja de Bakugou (;**_


	7. Día 7: Adopción

Kirishima y Kaminari llevaban algunos años casados y tenían planeado adoptar. Sabían que lamentablemente no podían tener un hijo de manera natural (de hecho, cuando estaban en secundaria ni lo sabían), así que optaron por elegir a un bebé de entre muchos para cuidarlo y darle todo el amor que merecía.

Cabe decir que se lo encontraron " _abandonado_ " en un parque de atracciones, pero eso era lo de menos.

El bebé siguió viviendo exitosamente y le dieron todo el cariño que podían darle; eso sí, había algo sospechosamente extraño en aquel pequeño que ya había crecido y ahora era una niña de unos tres años que se parecía demasiado a sus nuevos padres.

La enana tenía el cabello negro original y los puntiagudos dientes de Kirishima y ciertas rayas amarillas en el pelo y los ojos de Kaminari. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

Aún así, la parejita feliz tenía algo en mente: hacerla elegir tinte para el pelo.

—¡Tiene que ser pelirroja, así se verá más varonil! —exclamaba Eijirou con una sonrisa mientras apretaba un puño.

—¡Es una niña! —se quejó Denki—. Además, ¡rubia se verá mejor!

Ambos habían comprado tintes para el cabello del color que querían teñir a la niña. Kirishima insistía en que fuese rojo y Kaminari en el rubio.

La pequeña se limitó a observar con extrañeza cómo sus padres discutían por algo tan estúpido hasta que estos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Entonces que elija ella! —siguió Denki cogiendo el tinte rubio y mostrándoselo a la enana—. Prefieres ser rubia como papá Denki, ¿verdad? —decía con amabilidad y sonriendo a la pequeña que seguía dudando de todo.

—¡Qué va! —interrumpió Eijirou después de también coger su respectivo tinte—. ¡A que te gusta más el rojo y te quieres ver como papá Eijirou! —insistió enseñándole dicho tinte.

La pequeña solo seguía mirando a ambos hombres mientras estos insistían cada uno por su cuenta, hasta que se le ocurrió cierta idea. Alzó sus manos y dirigió la izquierda al tinte rojo y la derecha al rubio.

Kirishima y Kaminari tardaron bastante en comprender a qué se refería.

—¡Na'anja! (¡Naranja!) —exclamó la niña con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.  
Quizás sí había sido una buena idea darle a elegir.

Al final, su cabello quedó de color naranja y se las ingeniaron para que las rayas amarillas fueran negras.

 **[...]**


End file.
